


dinner plans

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what do you want to do tonight? When I get back.”</p><p>“For dinner? Hmm, I don’t know,” Felicity hummed distractedly, licking her lips as she watched the footage. Again. “Maybe pizza? I could go for some pizza. Why, did you have any other ideas?”</p><p>“Oh, well, that too, but <em>food</em> wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, although I could definitely eat—”</p><p>“Laurel!” Thea’s voice suddenly cut in, sounding frantic and mildly horrified. “Felicity isn’t the only one in the foundry right now, you know! So I’m going to have to—to stop you there. Like. <em>Please</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner plans

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "laulicity, all dialogue, being flirty over comms"
> 
> another super short one~

“Have I ever told you that you look good in leather?” Felicity sighed dreamily, replaying the footage of Laurel knocking out a man in the storage house again and paying particular attention to her backside. Really, this never got old.

“Repeatedly,” Laurel smirked, tying the man up, taking great care to bend over with her back towards the hidden camera in the corner of the room as she did, giving Felicity a proper view. “So, what do you want to do tonight? When I get back.”

“For dinner? Hmm, I don’t know,” Felicity hummed distractedly, licking her lips as she watched the footage. Again. “Maybe pizza? I could go for some pizza. Why, did you have any other ideas?”

“Oh, well, that too, but  _food_  wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, although I could definitely eat—”

“Laurel!” Thea’s voice suddenly cut in, sounding frantic and mildly horrified. “Felicity isn’t the only one in the foundry right now, you know! So I’m going to have to—to stop you there. Like.  _Please_.” 

“Right,” Laurel felt herself blushing, and could only imagine the spluttering that must be going on on Felicity’s end. Still, before Felicity could shut the comm off in all her fumbling glory, Laurel couldn’t help herself from adding, “Just so you know, though, I  _am_  starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of these prompt fills are.


End file.
